Momentos Perfeitos
by Lolli Black
Summary: Série de capitulos que relata momentos perfeitos da relaçao de Harry e Gina, com suas trapalhadas, risos e brigas. Reviews please :D ATUALIZADA: 6CAP. NO AR x
1. Chapter 1

Momentos perfeitos : Série que relata os momentos perfeitos da relação de Harry e Gina, com as trapalhadas, risos e brigas do casal. x)

**Disclaimer: Não, infelizmente ninguém ai é meu, até porque se fosse, eu taria gastando dinheiro em roupas ao invés de escrever x)**

**1 - Como tudo começou. (por Harry)**

Gina Weasley? O que eu poderia dizer sobre ela? Gina, gininha...como todos os Weasleys é dona de longos e brilhantes cabelos vermelhos que deixam você em transe se olhar por muito tempo. Juro, eles são MAGNIFICOS. Eu quero dizer, o da Gina é assim, eu não fico olhando para os cabelos do Rony!

Outra coisa nela que te deixa sem fala são os olhos. Caramba, aquela menina tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi, de um tom de mel-azulado que eu nunca encontrei em outro lugar. Eu realmente gosto de olhar bem fundo nos olhos dela.

Deixando de lado as aparências...Ela é a pessoa mais fabulosa que Deus criou. Por Merlin! Ele deve ter feito ela e quebrado a forma, porque ela é única. Fora Hermione, que me conhece desde que eu era um MALA, ela é a única garota que me vê como um menino normal, não como "O eleito" que é como andam me chamando. Quando Sirius morreu, foi ela quem me apoiou e me fez ver que eu tinha que continuar a viver, ela me diverte, as suas caretas à mesa do café me fazem rir, ela realmente traz brilho ao meu dia.

Falando assim, você vai achar que eu sou um boboca apaixonadérrimo.

Bem, é isso que eu sou.

Quando eu percebi que ela, a Gininha...Caçula da família que me acolheu como um filho, não era mais a garotinha que ficava vermelha cada vez que eu lhe dizia "Oi", havia crescido, e se tornado aquela mulher fantástica (coisa que não só eu, como metade da população masculina de Hogwarts achava.), eu decididamente entrei em parafuso.

Bem, isso foi a mais ou menos uns três meses atrás.

E até então, seria de pensar que eu tentei conquista-la. Haha, ledo engano.

Eu somente continuei feito um idiota, bancando o melhor amigo, que é o que eu realmente sou para ela, vendo ela ficar mais e mais linda cada dia.

Bem, isso mudou ontem. Sabe...Todas as sextas-feiras depois do treino de quadribol, eu e ela temos a **_nossa_** rotina. Nós dois saímos lentamente do estádio, normalmente os últimos, e voltamos para o castelo colocando o papo em dia e depois nós passamos na cozinha onde Dobby nos entope de bolos e tortas e tudo o mais, e eu tenho que ouvir ela reclamando que vai engordar e virar uma bola. Então eu digo que ela é linda de qualquer jeito e me delicio vendo ela ruborizar e abaixar a cabeça.

Então...ontem, depois do treino eu esperei pacientemente ela sair do vestiário feminino, e quando ela saiu, ela estava mais linda que o normal. Não sei o porque, mas estava.

Ela parecia irradiar felicidade e (eu estranhei...) alivio, e foi por causa disso que eu perguntei a ela o que tinha acontecido.

A resposta me deixou de queixo no chão. Ela me disse que havia finalmente conseguido dar um fora no Dino o que a aliviava terrivelmente, visto que ela não agüentava mais ele.

O bicho aqui no meu estomago levantou a cabecinha farejando o ar esperançoso, e eu fiz um esforço enorme para não dar pulos no ar e gritar "VIVA!", mas sim sorrir e dizer que ela não tinha jeito.

Então ela virou _aqueles _olhos para mim e disse em um tom de voz que eu nunca a tinha ouvido usar: "Bem, não era ele quem eu queria realmente".

Cara, eu fiquei sem ar na hora. E a única coisa que eu consegui articular foi um "E quem é?"

E para minha surpresa ela chegou muito, mas muito perto de mim, sendo que eu podia me ver nos olhos dela e falou : "Ah Harry, ele é tão tapado!"

E daí eu pensei..."HARRY SEU TAPADO, ELA TÁ TE DANDO MOLE!"

Tapado, espera, ela tinha me chamado de tapado! ELA TAVA FALANDO QUE GOSTAVA DE MIM!

O monstro aqui dentro começou a dar cambalhotas e eu sorrindo cheguei mais perto ainda, até encosta-la na parede da porta do vestiário, e falei como um bom galã de cinema: "Ah Gina, eu acho que ele não é tão tapado assim", e a beijei.

Simples? Nem um pouco, eu tive que usar duas vezes mais coragem do que eu usei para enfrentar Voldemort todas essas vezes, para finalmente falar isso...bem, eu quero dizer, o Máximo seria eu tomar **"O" **pé na bunda.

Voltando ao presente, ou passado...eu a beijei.

E ela? Bem, ela correspondeu!

E cara, foi bom demais. O gosto dela é muito bom, e ela me lembra ao mesmo tempo torta de caramelo, resina de madeira em cabo de vassoura e flores do campo.

O fato foi que eu continuei a beija-la até que meus pulmões começassem a clamar por ar, e até que ela começasse a ofegar de falta de ar ou excitação.

Então após alguns minutos, que se pareceram horas ou até vários dias de sol, nós nos separamos, e de novo eu olhei bem fundo dentro do olhos dela e dando um sorrisão falei : "Eu não gostei do tapado.". E me deliciei ao ver ela jogar a cabeça para trás, gargalhar e dizer: "Ah, você é sim, mas é o melhor tapado do mundo!".

Então a criatura aqui dentro se levantou e começou a dar vivas, e eu sorri e tomei ela pela mão, para que ela percebesse que ela era somente minha agora.

Bem, e ela percebeu. E sorriu.

E foi assim que tudo começou.

**N/A: Bem...eu procurei escrever uma fic engraçada...e espero que gostem! proximos capitulos vem ai, agora que eu tou de férias vo poder escrever bastante x)**

**Reviews plz õ/**


	2. Chapter 2

Momentos perfeitos : Série que relata os momentos perfeitos da relação de Harry e Gina, com as trapalhadas, risos e brigas do casal. x)

**Disclaimer: Não, infelizmente ninguém ai é meu, até porque se fosse, eu taria gastando dinheiro em roupas ao invés de escrever x)**

**2 – Travessuras de uma manhã de inverno. (por Gina)**

Harry Potter? Você quer dizer o "Menino que sobreviveu", ou o Harry, aquele que minha família acolheu como um Weasley? Porque se você quiser saber do primeiro, bem..sinto muito, não vou poder ajudar. Já se o elemento de sua curiosidade for aquele Harry que me faz sorrir sempre, eu posso te falar muitas coisas.

Harry, Harry. Primeiro de tudo. Cara, ele é um GATO. Sério...acho que ele não percebe, mas ele é bonito! Sim sim, aqueles cabelos sem rumo são extremamente sexy, e os olhos...Senhor! Os olhos dele são demais! Parece impossível que alguém tão tapado como ele tenha olhos tão fantásticos, que parecem o mar em dia de tempestade.

É realmente hipnotizante.

E meu Deus, ele é alto e forte e tantas coisas mais.

Harry? Meu ex-melhor amigo, agora quase-namorado, que me deu o melhor beijo da minha vida sexta passada, que me deixou sem ar e ofegante excitação? Ele é o genro que minha mãe pediu a Deus. Sincero, gentil, bom, nobre até demais, SEMPRE pensa nos outros antes.

Sim, Sim! Você adivinhou, eu realmente AMO ele. É, é eu sei...você também sabe...eu amo ele a muito tempo, desde que eu vi ele pela primeira vez. Haha, eu devo estar parecendo aquelas garotinhas bobas dos romances água-com-açúcar que a Pansy lê por ai.

Eu não sou assim mesmo, mas parece que quando estamos falando do Harry eu me torno tudo o que eu nunca quis ser. Boba e sonhadora.

E é por isso que hoje eu decidi fazer uma surpresa para ele. E aqui estou eu a caminho do dormitório masculino. Não! Não é o que você está pensando, nós não iremos fazer sexo!

Só vou acordar ele de um jeito mais legal.

O bom é que garotas podem subir ao dormitório deles sem cair naquele tobogã idiota que tem no nosso, e aqui vou eu...bom que o salão comunal está totalmente vazio.

Claro, são 6:30 da manhã.

Me chame de uma má quase-namorada por acorda-lo tão cedo, eu sou mesmo.

Voilá, ali está ele! Ai Deus, a cama dele é de frente para a porta e eu já posso vê-lo e se me concentrar bastante já posso sentir o cheiro dele. Harry tem um cheiro extremamente bom...algo como grama recém-cortada, colônia pós-barba e quadribol. É inebriante. 

Ele está dormindo de um jeito engraçado, e até fofo se você olhar bem. Ele não é daqueles garotos que babam e roncam como meu irmão. Ele está simplesmente deitado meio que de bruços, meio que de lado, com os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E eu só estou vendo isso porque as cortinas da cama dele estão abertas.

E agora é a hora de "agir". Mais silenciosamente que o Barão Sangrento eu subo na cama dele, fecho as cortinas e nos deixo seguros de qualquer possível olhar curioso.

Eu não posso rir, mesmo sendo essa minha vontade. Meu corpo está tremendo de alegria, euforia, ou algo assim.

E muito, muito lentamente eu me debruço sobre ele e sussurro com a mais leve voz um "Oi Harry!". E nada. Ele tem o sono mais pesado do que eu pensei. De novo eu sussurro um outro "Oi!", dessa vez mais baixo e sedutoramente, mais perto do lóbulo da orelha dele, e vendo que ele não acordou eu deslizo minhas mãos por baixo da camiseta dele, arranhando suas costas.

Efeito desejado! Ele está abrindo lentamente os olhos, e pulando de surpresa e sentando rápido na cama ao me ver ali.

A cara dele é extremamente engraçada quando ele exclama um "GINA!" baixinho e surpreso.

"Harry, Harryzinho, você está tão perdidinho agora".É o que eu lhe digo quando eu o empurro de volta para a cama e subo em cima dele, com o mais leve roçar de lábios.

E ele naquele tom sedutor e rouco que ele usou quando me beijou pela primeira vez diz que a perdida na historia sou eu, ao mesmo tempo em que me joga no colchão e inverte nossas posições, muito comprometedoras, diga-se de passagem.

Harry é daqueles garotos que sabem pegar entende? Daqueles que te deixam sem fôlego e querendo sempre mais. E é exatamente assim que eu me sinto agora. Querendo muito mais.

Querendo muito mais do que os mil beijos que ele deixa no meu pescoço, que me fazem arrepiar, muito mais do que os beijos cheios de paixão em que ele me faz me perder.

Exatamente, ele me deixa louca. Louca por coisas que eu nunca fiz, com sonhos que me fazem acordar suando frio e tremendo de prazer.

Ele é simplesmente espetacular.

E agora, quando ele se deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou da forma mais protetora e terna possível,eu vejo que com ele eu me sinto mais segura do que com um batalhão de aurores me vigiando.

E me sinto muito mais do que feliz.

**N/A: ficou aceitável? Espero que sim! Escrever sobre o ponto de vista de alguém e ao mesmo tempo tentar narra com todos os detalhes não é fácil x)**

**Dhaskjdhkjdhkdja**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews que me mandaram, espero que continuem a mandar mais e mais xDDD (autora que pede demais)**

**Srta. Wheezy: **Gostou da coisa do tapado? Que boom! Eu realmente achei sua fic muito boa! Você escreve muito bem x) 

BEIJAO ;

**Larry Potter: **PERFEITA? UAU! Mais do que obrigada! Eu escrevo muito bem? Uau, você está brincando né? Ficou engraçada? Ótimo! Eu adoro fics que misturam humor e romance! Bom, o capitulo está aqui, espero que você goste e eu estou indo ler a sua fic assim que postar esse capitulo, mas tenho certeza que vai ser ótima x)

Beijoos ;

**TheBlueMemory: **Sim,eu concordo com vc...não é possível se apaixonar do além, e também odeio fics que mostram a Gina como uma menina chorona e sem graça. Afinal, ela é maravilhosa e mesmo nos livros ela é fofa, decidida e bem-humorada não é verdade?

Bom, a continuação está aqui...aproveite! x)

Beijos! ;

**Nanda Cafe: **bem, o ponto de vista da Gina está ai, eu acho que fica bem mais divertido quando a historia é contada assim, concorda?

Espero que goste da "minha" Gina.

Bejooos

**Leticia.weasley: **H/G é o CASAL PERFEITO não? Bem...o segundo cap. Ta ai! Aproveite e deixe reviews! X)

Bejoo ;

**§øPøttër: **da hora a fic? OBRIGADA :D você é muito legal

daskhdjskadhjaksdhjdka

aproveite o cap! )

**Luisa 'Weasley': **você achou engraçado? Eu quis fazer um Harry engraçado e não melancólico e triste, bom saber que consegui :D

Continue lendo!


	3. Chapter 3

**4- Pensamentos relativos em um salão vazio. Ou algo mais.**

Como se oficializa um pedido de namoro? Especialmente se a garota em questão for aquela que lhe tira o sono, que lhe deixa sem fôlego com um simples jogar de cabelos ou uma risada, se for a menina que te faz tremer de desejo com um simples beijo. Era exatamente isso que Harry James Potter se perguntava.

O garoto, agora não tão garoto assim, remoia seus pensamentos sentado em frente ao fogo da sala comunal, esperando que _ela _chegasse da biblioteca.

Sim, seria extremamente fácil para você falar um simples "Quer namorar comigo?". Para você, não para ele.

O fato que deixava tudo difícil não era uma possível recusa, de jeito nenhum.

Oh sim! Gina o amava. Tanto que o entendia como ninguém. O amava tanto que esperou pacientemente até que ele deixasse de ser tão TAPADO, como ela o chamava, e percebesse que ela estava ali. E não era qualquer garotinha.

Ah! Sim, Gina não era qualquer garotinha. Ela era uma mistura de menina doce e ingênua com mulher extremamente sensual. E ela era a única que sabia deixa-lo doce como um sapo de chocolate.

O único empecilho que deixava tudo extremamente complexo era o irmão mais velho da garota em questão, que por sinal era uma das únicas pessoas no mundo por quem Harry daria a vida sem pestanejar.

Não que Harry achasse que Rony fosse chegar ao extremo de querer mata-lo por "tomar" sua irmãzinha, ele simplesmente pensava que o ruivo não fosse exatamente gostar da idéia.

E Harry sabia que a ultima coisa que alguém poderia querer no mundo seria desagradar um Weasley.

Um leve ruído chamou a atenção do moreno. E a visão da garota que povoava seus pensamentos se fez presente.

Gina vinha atravessando a sala lentamente em direção a ele, com um sorriso tão característico no rosto. E ele já podia sentir aquele cheiro familiar que ela emanava, e que o satisfazia como uma cerveja amanteigada em um dia frio.

Com um gesto delicado e ao mesmo tempo sexy, ela tomou o lugar ao lado dele.

E ele sentiu, como toda vez que a via, que seu coração iria pular do peito de tão rápido que batia.

E em um segundo ele se decidiu.

Sabe, Gina...seu irmão tem que saber de nós dois. Eu quero dizer...eu quero realmente fazer da nossa relação algo concreto sabe? Pra dizer pra quem quiser ouvir que você é minha namorada. – disse enquanto mexia nos cabelos dela.

Harry, a opinião do meu irmão não me importa. NEM UM POUCO. Quer ele goste ou não, HÁ, você não vai me escapar tão cedo mocinho. – Gina murmurou convictamente.

Eu sei. – respondeu distraído. Os cabelos dela exerciam aquele fascino sobre ele.

Então! Não tem motivo pra preocupação. – a ruiva disse sorrindo.

Sim, como queira...Mas ele vai saber amanha. Isto é...Se a Senhorita, minha quase-namorada, futura Senhora Potter, aceitar ir a Hogsmeade comigo. – Ele responde com seu melhor sorriso.

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou gostosamente, dizendo que ÓBVIO que ela iria, não deixaria o quase-namorado dela nas mãos da Cho Galinha Chang, que segundo especulações feminis estaria arrependida de ter sido tão "cadela" com o precioso "Menino que sobreviveu" estando disposta a tudo para tê-lo de volta.

E ela se sentiu extremamente feliz, como quando a gente como muito chocolate, quando ele pegou seu rosto entre as mãos, e lhe dando pequenos beijinhos nos lábios disse que não queria saber de oriental nenhuma, uma vez que tinha a garota mais maravilhosa do mundo na sua frente, para logo em seguida deixa-la sem fôlego com um daqueles beijos que a deixavam com aquele gostinho de "Quero-mais", e a faziam sentir coisas nunca antes experimentadas.

E Gina sentia suas mãos na sua cintura, e com um movimento rápido se instalou sobre o colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno, enquanto ele segurava-lhe os pulsos, beijando-a com sofreguidão.

As bocas se buscavam, as línguas se tocavam numa forma selvagem, que aos poucos ia amenizando para logo somente se roçarem, num toque apaixonado.

Ela estremeceu de prazer, e deixou escapar um gemido rouco, quando ele pôs as mãos sobre suas coxas, fazendo movimentos circulares com os polegares.

E somente quando seus pulmões doíam por falta de ar, eles se separaram, sorrindo ternamente um para o outro.

E Harry inclinou a cabeça para frente e tornou a beija-la, dessa vez mais terna e languidamente.

Suavemente, ele a deitava no sofá da sala comunal vazia, enquanto ela puxava seu pescoço para baixo, em um novo encontro de bocas.

Acomodando-se melhor por sob o corpo do moreno, Gina gemeu e deslizou suas mãos pelo peito de Harry, que enrijeceu os músculos, enquanto a boca dele continuava oprimindo a sua.

Os arrepios percorriam seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir novamente tudo ao arredor girar e dissolver-se em um rodamoinho de cores, em que só via ele.

As mãos dele corriam por sobre seu corpo, deixando um rastro que a fazia queimar em brasas como se estivesse no próprio ínfero.

Merlin! Como aquele garoto a enloquecia! E ela sabia, pelo volume nas calças dele, que ele sentia o mesmo.

E sim, ele concordava que ela o deixava louco de desejo, e queria muito mais do que apenas beijar os doces lábios da ruiva. Oh sim! Ele queria ama-la, e conforta-la sempre.

Eles tinham química. Mas era muito mais do que simples encontro de peles. Continha amor, paixão e algo mais.

O risco de serem pegos era grande, e foi pensando nisso que Gina se sentou, e afagando o rosto de linhas duras dele disse : "Aqui não Harry, podem ver."

E ele sorriu aquele sorriso meio triste e apaixonado respondendo que ela estava certa, e que deveria ir dormir.

E assim ela o fez. Com mais um beijo de boa noite, Gina se levando e rumou para seu dormitório, e Harry a imitou, só que indo para o banheiro, tomar o banho mais gelado da história da família Potter.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: tá tá...eu estava com bloqueio, por isso demorei para por o 3° capitulo.**

**E beem...espero que esteja a altura das reviews que eu venho recebendo. É muito bom, e espero que elas continuem a chegar :D**

**Miaka:** Harry é tão perfeito, que até meio dormindo ele é sexy! Rony acordar e pegar eles? MEIO DIFICIL, ele tem o sono mais pesado que uma manada de elefantes. :D

Beijoooos

**Bruna Granger Potter** Eu escrevo bem? OBRIGADA x)

Sim, eu sempre quis fazer uma fica contada pelo ponto de vista de alguém, e sendo a Gina tão especial, ela não vê o Harry como um menino famoso e rico!

Espero que goste desse capitulo!

Beijo! ;

**Srta. Wheezy** Tah tah, eu vou ler as recentes…mais tenho certeza que voce escreve tão bem quanto a que eu li :D

Gina não é atirada. Ela é ESPERTA. Vai dizeee..se você tivesse um daqueles..não faria a mesma coisa? Jkdaskehdjkhdkjdhjkadhjkdhkda

Tomara que goste :D

Beijooos

**Kagome K-chan** ADOROU? Brigada :D:D

Harry e Gina sao perfeitos nao?

E eu acho...que é melhor eles assim do que aquela Gina chorona e aquele Harry melancolico. Tipo, fica bem mais legal )

Bom, o cap tah ai!

Tomara que goste!

Beijaooo!

**§øPøttër:** Tão bom quanto o outro? Espero que esse esteja bom também!

Fic perfeita? UAU! Vou me axar agora :D:D

BEJOOO!

**Tats:** H/G é demais. Sem duvidas (Y)

Capítulos..não tenho idéia, mais acho que uns 8 por ai x)

É pra você ler TODOS :D

Dsadjksdhjkadhsjkdahkjdhasjk

Minha nova leitora :D

Dsakdhjkadhjkdhkjda

BEJAO! ;

xDD

**Bruna Barboza Nazareth** o que dizer? CONCORDO³ com você. Fics com Gina chorona e Harry mala não valem ;x

Tipo, éé ele tem o tio Voldi, mais pelo menos nas fics podia descontrair um pouquinho!

Concorda:D

A-M-O-U a fic? UAU! Continua lendo:D:D

BEJAOO MEU!

**OBG PELAS REVIEWS x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – A tal ida a Hogsmead. Mas não a chegada. (Por Harry)**

O sábado do passeio a Hogsmead amanheceu claro e frio, como todas as manhãs de dezembro. E me levantei lentamente, me espreguiçando e com aquele sorriso no rosto ao pensar em passar um dia inteirinho com ela, sem lições ou aulas.

E foi ai que eu lembrei do "objetivo" daquele passeio.

Meu sorriso diminuiu consideravelmente quando eu pensei que poderia decepcionar meu melhor amigo, meu irmão. E o ronco que eu ouvi me mostrou que ele continuava dormindo. Oh! Rony ronca como um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro.

Juro para você, eu estou um pouco preocupado com a reação que o Rony vai ter quando ele souber que eu e a sua perfeita irmãzinha estamos quase namorando.

Bem, ela vai ser minha namorada, quer ele goste ou não.

E foi pensando nisso que eu me vesti especialmente bem, para ela ver como o futuro namorado dela é sexy. Haha!

Sim, são sete horas ainda, e o salão comunal está vazio...Mais é culpa minha se ela me tira o sono? Senhor! Só de lembrar de ontem à noite, e o que teria acontecido se ela não tivesse me lembrado que estávamos em um lugar público, eu começo a suar frio.

E isso são os hormônios da adolescência.

Quando eram quase oito horas, eu finalmente pude ver ela descendo. E, Céus! Ela estava maravilhosa! Parecia uma veela de cabelo vermelho. E que cabelos...Eu já falei que os cabelos dela me hipnotizam? Quando nossos filhos nascerem, eles terão que ter os cabelos dela. E Harry Potter! Admita...Você é um bobão apaixonado.

Bom, voltando a Gina...Bem, ela estava com um tipo de saia branca meio rodada, até um pouquinho abaixo dos joelhos, e usava um casaquinho marrom e justo na cintura dela...E botas marrons. Haha! As botas dela eram legais...Daquelas estilo Country sabe?

E de novo, Harry Potter! Você vai virar um guru da moda assim.

Mas os cabelos...Ah! Os cabelos dela...Eles são DEMAIS! E estavam soltos a caiam sobre as a costas dela, fazendo pequenos cachos nas pontas, e ela vinha na minha direção com aquele sorriso. O MEU sorriso, que ela dá só para mim, porque eu já reparei.

"Oi Harry!", ela me disse! Naquele tom de voz que ela usou quando tudo começou.

E cara, ela só podia estar querendo me enlouquecer, porque depois ela sentou ao meu lado, e me deu um **_daqueles_** beijos sabe?

Nós nos levantamos e eu a tomei pela mão, dizendo para descermos, tomar café.

Pulando detalhes, depois do café nós dois fomos em direção ao Filch e aquele maldito sensor de objetos das trevas. Concordo com Rony, qual o sentido de verificar se estamos levando objetos malignos para FORA do castelo? Filch não bate bem da cabeça.

E deixando isso de lado, me concentrei em pensar em como contaria para o Rony que eu e Gina estávamos namorando.

Bem, quase namorando. Ah! Que seja, ela é minha e ponto. MINHA, ouviu bem?

Eu senti que precisava "oficializar" nossa relação logo, e tomando uma decisão, a conduzi gentilmente para as margens do lago, parando em baixo de uma faia grande e cheia de folhas. Peguei as duas mãos dela, e a virei de frente pra mim, e então, olhei fundo nos olhos dela, e ela percebeu que eu tinha algo a dizer, pois olhou para mim também e ficou muito quieta esperando.

Dei um sorrisinho tímido para ela e tirei a pequena caixinha preta do meu bolso.

E pude ver os olhos dela se arregalarem ligeiramente, com uma expressão indecifrável.

Abri a caixinha lentamente, enquanto falava: "Gina, sabe... você é demais, e bem... eu estava enrolando isso desde aquele dia no campo... O fato é... eu queria saber, se você namoraria comigo".

E mesmo sabendo que ela gostava de mim, não pude evitar sentir um NERVOSO no fundo do estômago, enquanto esperava pela resposta. Nervoso esse que desapareceu completamente quando eu vi ela abrir **_aquele _**sorriso, e dizer um "É claro que sim, Harry seu tapado!". Cara, ela ama me chamar de tapado.

E então, tirei lentamente o anel de ouro branco, com pequenos diamantes e disse: "Era da minha mãe, Dumbledore me deu faz um tempo, e acho que ela gostaria que ele ficasse com minha futura esposa.".

E coloquei o anel no dedo anular dela, e vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, ao que eu a abracei e a beijei da forma mais delicada que eu pude.

Depois de muito tempo, ou alguns minutos apenas, nós nos separamos e pegando a mão dela, que usava o anel que mostrava para todos, que ela era minha e eu era dela, nós dois saímos em direção a Hogsmead.

**N/A: O que acharam? Tava na hora de eles oficializarem a relação!**

**Daihduaidhuidhdiuahdiusdhiudhaiushuihdiuahdsa**

**Eu sei que tinha gente esperando a reação do Rony, mais eu decidi deixar para o próximo capitulo, e prometo CAPRICHAR³!**

**E queria agradecer as reviews, é demais³ receber ela :D**

**Aproveitem o Capitulo!**

Luisa 'Weasley': Linda a fic? HOHO:D

Dahduiasdhuidas

Eu escrevo bem? VALEU :D

Tomara que você continue lendo x)

Bejao! ;

Miaka: um belo amasso fofo no sofá? HÁ, eu daria um dedo para estar no lugar dela! E voce?

Dahdiusdhauidhuidhdiuahduiada

Aaai, continua lendo vai!

Daskdhakjdhjdksa

Bejao³

Kagome K-chan: Agora você não adora? Você AMA? YÉS! Pelo menos alguém ama minha fic :D

Daskdhasjkdhjkdhkjdshsdkjahdkjahdka

Harry é sexy e fofo e perfeito não?

Bom o capitulo tah ai! Tomara que esteja melhor que o de antes :D

Beijoos! ;

MellodyBlack: Desistir? NUNCA :D

H/G é o que há x)

Adhuidhauihdauihduias

Beijoos! ;

Serena Bluemoon: Cara, primeira coisa. Eu me emocionei quando vi sua review.

É que, vamos pagar um PAU³...eu AMO suas fics demais, e fico esperando sempre o prox capitulo :D

Minha fic é perfeita? UAU ;O³

Se você diz, me forço a acreditar :D

Dashdiuahsdiudhaiudhaiua

E se eu tivesse um Harry da vida, eu tbm abusaria dele enquanto ele dorme )

Bom, ta ai o capitulo!

Tomara que goste :D

Beijoos! ;

miss Jane Poltergeist: Voce é outra que escreve pra caramba! Eu li a Fic "E sempre" e amei :D

muito bem escrita :D:D

CONCORDO³ com você, que Harry é lindo demais pra morrer, seria uma perca imensa. ;x

Bom, espero que goste!

Beijoos!

miSs coBaiN: A fic terminar em maternidade? Eles são tão novinhos..mais quem sabe né?

Dshdakjdshjkdhjkdhdkjda

Beijoos! ;

Tonks: A minha Gina é perfeita? VALEU :D

Dsakdhjkdhajkhdkajda

E o Harry é perfeito de qualquer jeito (L)

Gina Mary Sue? Naaoo, x)

Bom, se o capitulo tiver a seu agrado, reviews sao bem vindas :D

Bejaoo! ;

§øPøttër: "Essa fic tah mto boa! Ótima, otima, otima, otima, otima, otima! Maravilhosamente maravilhosa!" UAU, UAU, UAU, UAU! BRIGADA :D

daslkdhklasdjkldasjdkljsadlkdjklda

aai, eu tbm quero um Harry desses pra mim...será que vende no mercado? (SONHA vai!)

Os capítulos curtos são bons? YÉS, achei que ia receber reclamações :D

Beijooos!

Srta. Wheezy: Gostou? YÉS! Tomara que goste desse tbm!

Vou dar uma olhada nas fics novas!

BEJOS³ ;

Tats: Hoho, se eu te contasse o que eu já imaginei do Harry e da Gina... (envergonhada) )

Aishduiashduidhiuhduid

Mais ele é sexy e é demais não?

Mais um cap. Pra você ler! E a reaçao do Rony fica pro prox:D

Bejaoo! ;

OBG PELAS REVIEWS ; 


	5. Chapter 5

5- A reação de Rony (por Gina) 

Sabe quando você fica sem ar? Quando parece que todo o oxigênio nos seus pulmões resolveu dar uma voltinha? Então, foi assim que eu fiquei quando Harry me pediu em namoro.

Não que eu não soubesse que isso iria acontecer. Eu tinha certeza, mas não pude evitar perder a respiração e os movimentos quando ele me disse uma das coisas que eu mais queria no mundo.

Sim, sim...Eu o AMO. Demais, e a muito, muito tempo.

E desde aquele dia no campo de quadribol, esse sentimento só aumentou. E quando ele se dirige a mim como sua "futura esposa", eu posso sentir meu coração dar uma volta de 360 graus.

E foi com uma certa dificuldade que eu consegui responder um "É claro que sim, Harry seu tapado!", mesmo que eu tremesse da cabeça aos pés.

E quando ele me deu o anel que foi da mãe dele, eu vi, como se fosse uma vidente, que nada mais no mundo iria nos separar. Que eu realmente seria a Sra. Potter um dia e que teríamos Minis Potters-Weasleys.

E isso fez com que meus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas, e uma imensa vontade de chorar viesse. Chorar, mas de felicidade.

E é por isso que agora nós dois estamos andando calmamente em direção a Hogsmead.

Talvez Harry esteja com medo de decepcionar meu irmão, seu irmão, pois é assim que eles se consideram. Irmãos.

E eu sei que ele não me deixar só porque talvez meu irmão não goste muito da idéia.

Mas eu acho que ele está fazendo tempestade em copo de água. Rony mais de uma vez insinuou que gostaria de me ver com Harry. Bem, talvez ele fale...Mais isso não muda o fato de eu ser sua irmãzinha caçula.

Ronald Weasley é uma pessoa extremamente complexa. Ele é um Weasley afinal de contas.

Harry está mudo, provavelmente perdido em seus pensamentos. Eu cheguei a conclusão de que ele pensa demais, e aprendi que nessas horas o melhor é deixa-lo com seus pensamentos. Ao contrario dos Weasleys, os Potters são racionais e calculistas.

E esse é o Harry que eu amo tanto.

Às vezes eu penso se ele não está se arrependendo de ter me pedido em namoro. Talvez não fosse bem aquilo que ele gostaria, mas então quando eu olho para ele, ele me dá um sorriso tão feliz e um olhar tão apaixonado que esse monstrinho maligno no meu peito sossega.

E Hogsmead é um lugar tão bonito nessa época do ano. Infelizmente não está nevando, senão estaríamos em um vilarejo de cartão postal.

Eu posso sentir que ele aperta mais e mais minha mão, como se estivesse buscando forças.

E é ai que eu me viro para ele e lhe dou um selinho, como que para encoraja-lo.

Parece que para ele encarar meu irmão é mais difícil do que duelar contra cinco Voldemorts.

Então eu pergunto se ele não quer ir a algum outro lugar antes do Três Vassouras.

E ele me dá aquele olhar meio "Potter" e responde que não.

E então o que eu posso fazer, além de segui-lo e apertar mais sua mão? Segui-lo e apertar mais sua mão.

O Três Vassouras nunca me pareceu tão longe, e parece que apesar de todos os momentos perfeitos, e de eu saber que quer Rony goste ou não, eu e Harry não terminaremos, não posso evitar sentir um frio no fundo do estômago, e mesmo que eu demonstre não me importar com o que meu irmão vai pensar e até pense assim as vezes, fico com medo de desagradar ele, meu irmão preferido.

Harry está apertando minha mão cada vez mais, e assim, de mãos dadas que nós dois entramos no bar. Posso sentir os olhares de metade, ou todas as pessoas que ali se encontram, juntos com murmúrios baixos como o zumbir de uma colméia de abelhas. As garotas de toda Hogwarts me olham como se fossem capazes de me matar aqui mesmo. E é ai que eu não posso evitar um sorrisinho. Quero dizer, ele é o sonho de consumo de noventa porcento da população feminina da escola. E apesar de elas quererem ele pela fama, ao contrario de mim, quem está com ele sou eu.

Rony, Hermione e Luna estão sentados em uma mesa bem ao fundo, e a essa altura do campeonato eles também já nos viram, e pelas expressões de surpresa, estão entendendo tanto quanto o resto.

- O que está acontecendo! – é o que meu irmão pergunta, provavelmente dividido entre a raiva e a incompreensão.

É que...Rony..bem, eu e Gina estamos namorando. – responde um Harry totalmente receoso e ao mesmo tempo decidido.

E desde quando? – é a segunda pergunta de Rony, que vai ganhando um tom avermelhado nas orelhas. E isso é sinal de perigo.

Desde hoje. Oficialmente. – ele responde, levantando minha mão e mostrando meu dedo, o do anel para Rony e quem mais quisesse ver. E é ai que eu começo a ficar vermelha.

Eu consigo ouvir as pessoas murmurando coisas do tipo: "Potter está com **_ela_**?", vindo das garotas, e "UAU! Ele se deu bem dessa vez!", dos garotos. Os últimos me deixam extremamente constrangida.

E talvez por ouvir isso, meu irmão começa a ficar cada vez mais vermelho e responde rápido e secamente: "É, você se deu bem, pelo menos espero que cuide bem dela Harry, por que se um dia ela derramar uma, UMA lágrima por você, você vai ser um Potter morto".

Oh! Coitadinho do Harry! Mas provavelmente ele não pensa assim, porque abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pergunta muito sério, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrido: "É um sim Ronald?". E seu sorriso aumenta mais ainda quando meu irmão responde mesmo a contra gosto um: "Se você faz tanta questão".

Senhor! Isso é demais! E provavelmente Harry concorda plenamente comigo, porque ele está se virando para mim, me abraçando e me dando um **_daqueles_ **beijos, bem no meio do Três Vassouras, enquanto eu ouço Rony exclamar um "não precisa AGARRAR ela na minha frente!", e muitas pessoas batendo palmas e assoviando.

E mesmo que eu saiba que tudo isso acontece ao nosso redor, é como se eu não ouvisse nada, pois quando ele me beija tudo some, e só resta nós dois. Piegas, eu sei. Mas é a verdade.

Harry beija **SUPER **bem, e cada beijo dele é melhor que o anterior, e sempre eu acabo querendo mais.

Se continuarmos assim, nossos minis Potters-Weasleys chegarão logo. Haha!

E após o que me pareceu muito, muito tempo, nós nos separamos, e enquanto eu me recupero de um **SENHOR **beijo, ele diz para meu irmão que vai levar sua namorada, ou como ele adora dizer, a Sra. Potter, para uma volta e um café em um lugar mais calmo.

Então, ele pega minha mão, e vai me puxando por entre a multidão para fora do tumulto do bar e me levando de volta a escola.

E então eu pergunto se nós não iríamos tomar café, e ele me responde que era dissera aquilo só para sairmos dali.

Pulando partes, nós dois estamos de volta à sala comunal, que está tão vazia quanto aquele dia, e parece que ele também se lembra, pois tem um olhar estranho no rosto.

Bem, eu mal pude sentar em um sofá de frente ao fogo, antes que ele me agarrasse.

Harry pode ser um taradinho quando quer.

**( N/A: A partir deste ponto, a fic não é mais sob o ponto de vista de Gina D )**

Harry sentou ao lado de Gina e literalmente a jogou em seu colo, onde eu a ruiva se sentou, e continuou o beijando. Com as mãos na cintura da menina Harry a deitou no sofá.

Dando-lhe mais um beijo, ele sentiu ela se acomodar melhor sobre seu corpo e não pode sufocar um gemido rouco de prazer por te-la sob si.

E as mãos dele pareciam estar em todos os lugares, e ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em como isso tudo era bom.

Num gesto firme Gina tirou a camisa dele, arrancando os últimos botões que sobravam por pura impaciência e jogando-a no chão.

E a visão do corpo malhado do moreno tirou-lhe o fôlego, e quando deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, foi a vez dela soltar um gemido rouco, enquanto ele a beijava mais sofregamente.

A ruiva não fez objeção nenhuma quando Harry demonstrou tirar sua blusa já que seu casaco estava há muito tempo esquecido em uma poltrona.

E ele sufocou uma exclamação de prazer ao ver os seios bem formados da ruiva, onde se encontravam cobertos por um sutiã de renda branca e delicada.

Abaixando sua cabeça, beijou-lhe o colo, formando uma trilha de fogo que deixava Gina morrendo de desejo.

E ela novamente não pode esconder um gemido ao senti-lo circundar um de seus seios com a mão, em uma caricia delicada.

- Eu Te amo. – Gina disse, abraçando-o mais e o trazendo para mais perto ainda de si, colando os corpos.

- Eu também, Gina. – beijou-a levemente nos lábios – Ah, como amo. Mais que tudo. – sussurrou, impulsionando sua cabeça para frente num gesto firme e tomando os lábios de Gina num beijo doce e tranqüilo.

Gina desceu sua mão em direção ao zíper da calça do moreno, e não pode evitar uma pequena frustração quando ele lhe sussurrou um: "Aqui não amor. Outra hora, em outro lugar, porque você merece mais".

Mas ao mesmo tempo não pode evitar sorrir ao ouvir essas palavras, e pensou: "Certo, nós teremos muito tempo".

E então, Harry a abraçou ternamente, e assim eles continuaram deitados até ouvirem a gritaria usual de pessoas subindo para o salão comunal, após o passeio, quando se levantaram para o jantar.

N/A: E então? Rony está na medida do aceitável? ;) 

**Haha! Eu estou indo viajar segunda (26), e volto só dia (21) provavelmente, então...provavelmente a Momentos Perfeitos vai ficar em OFF até lá, a não ser que minha mamaezinha leve o notebook dela para praia. Meio difícil ;x**

**E eu nem ia postar esse capitulo, mais meu espírito natalino falou mais alto. :D**

**Então, A quem lê essa fic, um OTIMO Natal e um Ano novo mais perfeito ainda, e TUDO DE BOM, mesmo! Que 2006 seja tão bom quanto 2005 foi pra mim. ;**

**FELIZ NATAL! (Y)**

**Serena Bluemoon**Capitulo hilário? HOHOHOHO!

Mto curto? Concordo, eu tentei almentar esse um pouquinho... vergonha

Áá, eu AMO sua fic de paixão mesmo ; 

Beijaaooo ;

**A.paulinha: **Haha, tah amando a fic? DEMAIS ;

Dajkshsdjkasdhjkdhjkdhajkdhjkdhajdk

E eles são, sem duvidas perfeitos um para o outro. Metades da laranja.

E eu to fazendo figa pra ganhar um Harry desses de natal sonha

Beijooos! ;

**miss Jane Poltergeist**Tudo bem e voce? Diaushduiashduidhauisdhuidhuida

Sim, eu li mesmo! E achei suuuper demais, fluffy e pefeitinha pra caramba ;D

Harry não passa de um bobão apaixonado mesmo.

SIM! Essa parte da aliança eu fiz com um carinho especial, pq eu achei SUPER lindo. ;

Gina se veste bem? HAHA! Ela é ESTILOSA, isso sim. E não precisa de pouco pano pra se mostrar sexy. Certo?

E Harry é sexy arrumado ou não, concorda? AAAH COMO EU QUERIA UM DESSES ;x

Dsalkjdhajkdhajkdhdsjkadhjkhadjkhdjkahdajkdhakj

A reação do Rony não foi MTO ruim, certo?

O que você achou?

:D

Beijooos! ;

**Kagome K-chan**Tomara que voce ame mais ainda depois desse :P

Harry é gostoso!

COMO EU PUDE ESQUECER:O

Me bate. Eu mereço

Dasjkdhajksdhjkdshdjkahdkjas

HAHA! A Reação do Rony ta ai :D

O que achou?

Viiu? Meu espírito natalino me deixou postar

Gostou do seu "presente"?

Askjhdasjkdhajkhsajk

BEIJAO E FELIZ NATAL! ;

**TheBlueMemory: **HOHO, até eu quero ser a murta (A)

Daskjdhasjkdhasjkhdakjdhjkdhakjda

Harry sapo? NAAOOO.! Eu acho!

Rony liberou, e os outros Weasleys?

MISTÉRIO ;x

Cont. ta ai :D

BEJOS ;

**Miaka: **Está bom de action pra você agora?

Dashdajkdhjksa

**Luísa 'Weasley': **A fic vai durar mais ;)

O Harry É perfeito :D

Daskjdahsjkdahjkhsdkjadhkjdashjkdahskjda

Tomara que goste! ;

**Srta. Wheezy**AI CARA, EU TBM AMO CABELOS VERMELHOS!

Daslkhdjkadlkasjdlkdjlkd

Vamos pintar os nossos? Quem sabe a gente consegue um Harry da vida :D

Bom...lê esse ta?

To esperando sua review :D

BEIJAO E FELIZ NATAL! ;

**Ly Black**H/G é **DEMAIS!** Asdhajksdhjkdhdjka

Concorda? Concoooorda!

Haha, quanto ao cap.3...se eu fosse a gina, tadinho do Harry. Eu iria ATACAR ele

Bom, matando sua curiosidade, ta ai :D

Tomara que goste!

**Tonks: **Eu tbm quero um Harry desses :D

Asdkjashdjkadhjkda

Foi curto né?

Bem...tentei aumentar :D

Tomara que goste! ;

**OBG pelas Reviews!**

**FELIZ NATAL, FELIZ ANO-NOVO E TALZ.**

**Tudo de bom ;**


	6. Chapter 6

**E o tempo passa.**

Depois daquele dia, muitos outros tinham passado. Muitos.

Um ano para se ser exata. Harry havia se formado, havia ido para a guerra, havia perdido pessoas amadas, havia lutado e ganhado, tinha ficado mais famoso e mais bajulado, bajulação que ele desprezava com uma educada frieza.

Um ano. Gina estava indo para o ultimo ano, continuava sendo a namorada do "Precioso Potter", continuava sendo importunada por matérias que ora aqui, ora lá apareciam nos jornais sobre os dois, e continuava a mesma pessoa simples e doce que tinha roubado o coração de Harry a um ano atrás.

Eles tinham brigas, bobas, feias, bobas na maioria. Ele tinha ciúmes. E com razão, já que não fora o único a se fascinar por _aqueles_ cabelos e _aquelas _íris. Metade de Hogwarts a achava LINDA, mais ela só tinha olhos para ele.

Metade da Hogwarts feminina o desejava, mais ele só pensava nela.

E assim eles seguiram aquele ultimo ano juntos na escola.

Agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ele não estaria mais com ela 24 horas por dia, e ela não poderia abraça-lo sempre que ele precisasse.

Esse era o teste definitivo para os dois. A verdadeira "prova de amor".

Mais nem por um momento eles pensaram que não conseguiriam.

Eles se viam sim. Toda semana, nos fins de semana pra ser mais certa.

Ele havia reconstruído a casa em Grodric´s Hollow, e falava para ela que era a casa dos dois. Ela sonhava com o dia em que a casa realmente seria dela. Família Potter. Virginia Potter. Não soava mal. Não tinha como soar mal.

Eles eram aquilo que você poderia chamar de almas-gêmeas. Aquele tipo de amor que não se vê todo dia, aquele amor mágico.

E eu quero dizer realmente mágico.

Na primeira vez deles, eu digo só isso pois certas coisas se devem manter restritas ao casal, eles levitaram da cama e estrelas surgiram por todo o quarto.

Ele chorou e beijou o anel de compromisso dela. Ela riu, chorou também e o apertou forte.

E entre música e risos eles se tornaram um só.

Uma alma dividida em dois corpos.

E agora, depois do ultimo ano, eles estavam juntos mais uma vez, na festa de formatura dela.

Ela com uma veste branca sem nenhum decote na frente, porém com um nas costas que ia até o cócix. Os cabelos que tantas vezes haviam tirado o fôlego dele estavam soltos e ondulados, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar. E os olhos muito azulados delineados com lápis preto. Ela estava magnífica. Simplesmente linda.

Ele com uma veste de gala parecida com um smoking negro, os cabelos rebeldes e um tanto compridos, jogado de lado. Os olhos em que tantas vezes ela havia se perdido brilhavam muito mais do que ela jamais tinha visto.

Quando eles entraram no salão, esse se calou pra vê-los passar. Os dois juntos emanavam uma energia diferente, um brilho anormal. Eram o casal mais bonito do salão.

Quando o nome dela foi chamado, ele se levantou com ela e lhe deu um selinho. Ela superando a vergonha de ir à frente de toda escola, andou decidida. Ele amava isso nela. Por mais insegura que estivesse, ela andava como se o mundo fosse dela. Realmente, o mundo dele era ela. E o dela era ele.

Ela foi, pegou o canudo de formatura, se virou para o publico e mandou um beijo para ele. Ele desenhou um coração no ar e apontou pra ela. Todos sorriram. Era impossível não sorrir quando se via os dois juntos.

Ela voltou para a mesa, ele a beijou de novo, eles jantaram com toda a família dela. E dele também. Depois eles foram dançar. Musicas e mais musicas eles dançaram, até que no meio da musica favorita dela (ele havia pedido especialmente), ele se separou dela, deu um passo atrás e se ajoelhou.

Ela sabia o que ele ia falar quando ele lhe segurou a mão esquerda. Ela sempre soube que um dia ele iria falar isso.

E ele simplesmente, sabendo que ela sabia, tirou uma aliança do bolso e perguntou: "Casa comigo?".

Ela não respondeu. Simplesmente se atirou no pescoço dele e o beijou. Era um sim.

Claro que era um sim.

O salão explodiu em palmas e vivas, eles se separaram. Ele colocou o anel em seu anular esquerdo. Ela derramou uma lágrima de felicidade. Ele chorou duas. A mãe dela se desmanchou em lágrimas. O pai e os irmãos apenas sorriram.

Mais palmas, e eles sorriram também.

"Vem Gina, vamos para casa".Foi o que ele falou no fim da festa.

Ela sabia de qual casa ele estava falando.

Ela pegou na mão dele e assim eles saíram do salão. Todos os que ainda estavam lá os seguiram com o olhar de novo. Seria sempre assim.

Porque não é sempre que você vê um casal tão perfeito.

E o tempo passou de novo. E o dia deles chegou.

Ela havia organizado tudo com amor, ele havia a apoiado e ajudado em todos os detalhes.

Eles se casariam no mesmo lugar que os pais dele haviam se casado anos atrás.

Embaixo da Faia que havia no quintal da casa deles, ela preferiu assim.

Um altarzinho discreto, cheio de lírios brancos, a flor preferida dos dois.

Os poucos convidados se ajeitavam em cadeiras dispostas pelo quintal.

O bruxo que iria celebrar o casamento esperava com a fita matrimonial nas mãos. Harry andava de um lado para o outro, transpirando nervosismo.

Ela estava atrasada. "Noivas sempre atrasam" foi o que o irmão dela falou. O irmão dela, seu padrinho, seu irmão.

Finalmente, depois de longos minutos ela apareceu. Todos levantaram-se para olhar. Ela vinha de braço dado com o pai, e nunca esteve tão linda.

Ela própria parecia brilhar. O veste de noiva era tomara que caia, levemente rodada, sem brilhos demais. Os poucos que haviam refletiam a luz do sol.

Os cabelos, _aqueles_ cabelos brilhavam, e como ele havia pedido, estavam soltos.

Ele sorriu, ela também. Eles se olharam e o mundo parou.

Quando ela chegou ao seu lado, deu um beijo no pai, que abraçou ele. Ele pegou na mão dela e sorriu. Ela também sorriu de novo.

Votos foram feitos, promessas juradas. Nada que não houvesse sido dito ou posto a prova antes.

Quando o bruxo-sacerdote enrolou as mãos dos dois com a fita matrimonial, e juntou suas varinhas, eles levitaram e estrelas enfeitaram o ar. E isso trouxe uma lembrança para os dois. Dessa vez os dois riram.

E depois desse dia, eles levitaram e viram estrelas muitas vezes mais.

**N/A:** Cara, primeiro:

Desculpas por ter que encerrar a fic aqui. Eu planejava tantos capítulos mais...Mais é que provavelmente eu vou ficar sem net por ALGUM tempo.

As coisas complicaram aqui. Roubaram meu msn, minha mãe se revoltou (por outro motivo) e mandou desligar a adsl.

Bem...quando eu voltar...eu prometo uma continuação. (Y)

Sinceramente...DESCULPAS ;x **quer morrer**

Segundo: Espero que gostem do ultimo cap. Eu tentei fazer o melhor possível ;

Askjdhajkdhadjkhkdjhdkas

Aaah! E MUITO, MUITO obrigada pelo apoio, reviews e tudo mais. Ajudou muito pra mim. Anima pra escrever õ/

**Essa fic é pra vocês, aproveitem.**

**OBRIGADA ;**

**Serena Bluemoon**haha, eu não sei escrever NC ;

Dashdajkdhajkdhkjdhkjdhjkada

É uma coisa meio privada né:

Tudo bem, eu voltei ;

Aaah desculpas por terminar a fic. ;x

Eu vou tentar acompanhar as suas perfeitosas fics sempre ta?

Valeu ;

**miss Jane Poltergeist**Voce deixou reviews pra mim desde o primeiro cap certo:

Valeu! E desculpas³ por acabar a fic aqui ;x

Quanto ao seu plano conseguir os meninos..ta de pé ainda?

Dasdgagdldajdkdhajkdshkdjsahdkjaa

Espero emails seus, sempre (Y)

Beijão! ;

Valeu por tudo ta? (Y)(U)

**TheBlueMemory**SIM! Eu queria ser a murta naquela hora ;x

Daslkdakjsdhjakdhakjdahdjkashdkjhdkajdhkjdas

Aaai, desculpas por acabar ta?

Asaskjdhakjdh

MALZ ;x

**miaka: **Adorou? OTIMO ;

daskdakjsdhajkdhdjkhda

desculpas por terminar a fic tão cedo ;x

**Bruna Barboza Nazareth: **Seu pc é estranho e eu fico sem net ;x

Daskdhkajsdhjkdhakjdhkjdhdakj

Continua amando a fic msm agora que acabou? PLZ -

**Luisa 'Weasley'******AMOU? Que BOM :D:D

Dsakhajkdhjksdadjkahdakjdhada

**Joanna: **uma coisa: OBRIGADA ;

Askjdhajkdshdkjhdajkhdkajda

**Sra. Radcliffe** Eu queria um taradinho desses pra mim ;

Desculpas por acabar a fic ;xxxx

Beijão e BRIGADA por tudo ta?

Espero emails seus, sempre que quiser mandar ;

**Nady Voldie**QUE BOM que você adorou :

Pena que acabou ;x

Dahjdkahdjka

(U)

**§øPøttër: **Você é outra que comenta desde o primeiro cap né? MUITO OBRIGADA é o que eu digo ;

Brigada por tudo mesmo.

Também vou adorar receber emails seus ;

Dkdhakjdhjkdhjkdhajkdhas

**Bruno-top-Wealey******Que bom que voce gostou :

Dakjhdajkdhadjkahdjkhdjkhdjkads

**Ly Black******VALEU :D

Daskdhasjkdhdjkhdkjas

Eu vou tentar continuar a acompanhar sua fic :

BRIGADA POR TUDO ;

Você é outra mto bem vinda na minha caixa de entrada ;

Dajkhdjkahdjkahdkjdhakja

BEIJAO ;

**Nayara: **sexo na sala comunal não rola ;

Daldhajkdshjkdhajkdahdjkahdkjdhjkdhaskdhakjda

**Cellinha Granger******postado ;

Ddhasdjkhadjkhdajkshjkshdkas

**OBRIGADA ;**

**Emails? MUITO BEM VINDOS : **


End file.
